Czas ucieka
by Nhayala
Summary: Wśród kwiatów lotosu czas ucieka, aby już nigdy więcej nie powrócić w "tu i teraz". Jak dwaj Egzorcyści wykorzystają ulotną chwilę?


**–AN–**

To mój pierwszy fanfic na tej stronie i pierwszy napisany od dawna. Akcja umiejscowiona jest po powrocie Kandy i Allena do Black Order, o ile tam wrócą. Opowiadanie zawiera spoilery mangi. Powstało przy dźwiękach Melodii Czternastego. Mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba :)

* * *

_Tik-tok, tik-tok_

W pokoju panuje półmrok. Wnętrze rozjaśnia tylko blada smuga księżycowego światła, wkradająca się poprzez niedomknięte okno. W pokoju panuje również spokój, jednak on czuje, jak chwieje się na granicy obłędu.

Leży bezwładnie na łóżku z pustym spojrzeniem utkwionym w suficie. Nie chce odwracać wzroku, ponieważ wie, co zobaczyłby obok siebie. Nie chce zamykać oczu, zdając sobie sprawę, że pod przymkniętymi powiekami ujrzałby dokładnie to samo.

Do uszu wwierca się miarowe, mechaniczne tykanie zegara.

_Tik-tok, tik-tok_

W tej chwili Kanda Yuu jest w stanie oddać wszystko, byleby móc choć na kilka sekund odciąć własne zmysły od rzeczywistości.

Mija jeszcze parę chwil, nim nie wytrzymuje. Zrywa się do pozycji siedzącej, a ostry ból tysiącami igieł przeszywa jego ciało. Wygląda na to, że wciąż jeszcze całkowicie nie wydobrzał. Podchodzi do okna. Zamaszystym ruchem rozsunąwszy zasłony, otwiera je na oścież. Przez moment stoi w bezruchu, wpatrując się w Księżyc. Dziś jest w pełni i znajduje się wyjątkowo blisko Ziemi. Zdaje się, iż wystarczyłaby jedynie odrobina wysiłku, aby go dosięgnąć. Czuje, jak chłodne podmuchy nocnego wiatru smagają go przyjemnie po twarzy, orzeźwiają. Oddalają ten nieprzyjemny zapach, unoszący się pośród czterech ścian.

_Tik-tok, tik-tok_

Nie rozumie dlaczego, lecz znowu, prawie że od niechcenia, rzuca okiem w _tamtą_ stronę. Ogląda się w kierunku łóżka stojącego naprzeciwko jego własnego. Oplata je teraz kilkadziesiąt, o ile nie kilkaset, kwiatów lotosu. Pośród nich spoczywa pogrążona we śnie, białowłosa postać. Oświetlona blaskiem księżyca, który Kanda przed momentem wpuścił do pomieszczenia, wydaje się jeszcze bledsza i kruchsza niż dotychczas. Gdyby nie gwałtowne ruchy, które od czasu do czasu wykonuje, można by pomyśleć, iż jest zwyczajnie nieżywa.

Różowobiałe kwiaty wspinają się powolutku po jej ciele, a jeden, szczególnie odważny, zawisa na długiej łodydze tuż nad samą głową. Ich mdląca i dławiąca woń wdziera się do nozdrzy bruneta, skąd wędrując dalej, dociera do płuc i gości się w nich bez zaproszenia.

Kanda ma dość. Zdaje sobie sprawę ze złośliwej natury tych nieistniejących naprawdę roślin. Prześladują go swoim widokiem już od dawna, pojawiając się zazwyczaj w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, jednak dlaczego...? Dlaczego musiały zjawić się również tu i teraz? Gdyby zostawiły przynajmniej w spokoju _tamto_ łóżko.

Podchodzi bliżej i staje u nóg mebla, spoglądając na jego "zawartość". Podczas ostatniej bitwy z Akumami Allen Walker otrzymał największe obrażenia. W porównaniu z nadludzkim tempem gojenia się ran Kandy z pewnością spędzi w tej szpitalnej sali jeszcze wiele dni. Wzrok Yuu spoczywa najpierw na białej jak kreda twarzy chłopaka. Wykrzywia ją grymas bólu, a szkarłatna blizna w kształcie pentagramu odznacza się dużo intensywniej niż do tej pory. (Przynajmniej jego skóra nie jest ciemna jak u Noah.) Następnie uwaga bruneta ześlizguje się niżej, na ciężko unoszącą się i opadającą klatkę piersiową, obwiązaną, tak jak w jego własnym przypadku, licznymi bandażami. Potem wpatruje się już jedynie w miejsce, gdzie w czasie_ tej_ nieszczęsnej walki sam przebił swoim mieczem Walkera na wylot.

Gdy tylko wraca pamięcią do tego dnia, czuje, jakby ogromny głaz przygniatał i mielił jego wnętrzności. Zrobił to, zrobił! Zranił, skrzywdził, przyspieszył przemianę w potwora, którym powoli się stawał. A później on, narażając się na gniew centrali, podarował mu wolność. Dlatego Kanda podjął decyzję: dopóki w jego żyłach będzie pulsować krew, dopóki ciało nie rozszczepi się na poszczególne komórki, a palce będą mieć siłę, by zaciskać się na rękojeści miecza, będzie spłacał swój dług.

Ponownie zerka na twarz drugiego Egzorcysty. Od jednego z kwiatów odpadł samotny płatek i spoczął na bladym policzku. Pozostałe także zdają się ledwo utrzymywać w dnie kwiatowym. Rozumie przekaz. Jak wiele czasu mu pozostało? Ile musi jeszcze minąć dni, nim słabnący organizm ostatecznie się rozpadnie? Prychnąwszy, przysuwa się do Allena, by strzepnąć z jego twarzy nieproszonego gościa. Mimo że śpiący nie ma prawa tego poczuć, Yuu odnosi wrażenie, iż również mu przeszkadza. Strąca go, a sekundę później mimowolnie zamiera. Powieki białowłosego chłopaka, drgnąwszy, ospale odklejają się od siebie, ukazując duże, szare oczy o zamglonym, nieobecnym spojrzeniu. Samuraj błyskawicznie cofa rękę, obawiając się, że jego gest mógłby zostać błędnie odczytany.

- K-kanda...? – ciche pytanie zawisa w powietrzu.

- Tak – pada odpowiedź. – Witaj ponownie wśród żywych, Moyashi - dodaje, pozwalając sobie na złośliwy uśmieszek.

Chce wrócić na swoje miejsce, jednak gdy tylko odwraca się i robi krok naprzód, zostaje złapany za przegub. Ogląda się przez ramię i unosi pytająco brew. Allen nie patrzy mu w oczy, wzrok wlepiony ma w cienką, pogniecioną kołdrę. Na jego policzki wstępuje lekki czerwonawy odcień.

- Mógłbyś – mówi już przytomniej – mógłbyś zostać?

- Co?

- Nie pomyśl sobie niczego głupiego. – Ściąga nieco brwi i przymyka powieki. – Po prostu nie chcę znowu zasypiać.

Kanda stoi przez chwilę w milczeniu, by następnie wydać z siebie swoje charakterystyczne "che" i usiąść na łóżku. Materac skrzypi i wygina się pod jego ciężarem. Czuje się trochę niekomfortowo.

- Czternasty? – wypala, pragnąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

Walker kiwa głową. Mija trochę czasu, nim sam decyduje się ponownie odezwać:

- On mnie pokona, Kanda. Nie wiem, jak długo zdołam mu się jeszcze opierać.

- Jeżeli liczysz na jakieś pocieszenie, trafiłeś na złą osobę – odpiera szorstko brunet, a jego rozmówca zdaje się skulić i skurczyć w sobie.

- Ale ja nie chcę stać się jednym z nich - kontynuuje Allen. – Nie chcę, nie chcę dołączyć do Earla... – głos zaczyna mu się łamać – Nie chcę też pozostać w zakonie, boję się, boję się o wszystkich...

_Tik-tok, tik-tok_

Samuraj spogląda na młodszego Egzorcystę z uwagą. Więc on też się rozpada? Jego własny kwiat powoli usycha, opadając na dno klepsydry płatek po płatku?

_Czas ucieka, czas ucieka._

- Ja... – ciągnie dalej tamten – chciałbym, żeby już było po wszystkim. Nawet jeżeli miałbym umrzeć.

_Aby już nigdy więcej nie powrócić w "tu i teraz"._

- Pamiętam, co powtarzał mi Mana. Że bez względu na okoliczności, mam zawsze iść do przodu. Ale ja... czuję, że tym razem nie mam tyle siły.

_Więc powiedz to._

- Dlatego będę tuż obok – rzecze Kanda.

Allen, zaskoczony i wytrącony z rytmu, unosi głowę, a ich spojrzenia się krzyżują. Ciemne tęczówki bruneta połyskują w jasnym świetle księżyca, patrzą na niego z powagą i zdecydowaniem. Długie, rozpuszczone włosy falują lekko pod wpływem nocnej bryzy. Dla Allena wygląda niczym piękna, wyniosła statua.

- Z tego powodu wróciłem do zakonu – dodaje, widząc, że Walker wciąż nie może znaleźć słów, by uskładać z nich odpowiedź.

- Czemu?! - warczy tamten w końcu. – Naprawdę nie mogłeś uciec gdzieś razem z Almą?!

- Nie mogłem mu już pomóc. Nie żyje, ale dzięki tobie umarł szczęśliwy. – Yuu czuje ucisk w żołądku na samą wzmiankę o tamtych wydarzeniach.

Białowłosy ścisza głos i ponownie opuszcza wzrok.

- Rozumiem, więc to ze względu na Almę... Musiało ci na nim okropnie zależeć. – Uśmiecha się słabo, jakby rozpamiętywał jakieś stare dzieje. – Wiesz, kiedy wtedy, razem z Road, oglądaliśmy twoje wspomnienia, pomyślałem sobie, że ja nigdy nie potrafiłbym się tak do ciebie zbliżyć...

- O czym ty bredzisz? – wpada mu wpół zdania Kanda, jednak Allen nie przerywa:

- Mimo że nigdy nie mieliśmy dobrego kontaktu, zawsze patrzyłem na ciebie pod kątem przyjaciela, tak jak na Laviego czy Lenalee, jak na cały Black Order. Ty nie widziałeś tego w ten sposób, dlatego nie powinieneś się już niczym przejmować. Zapomnij o jakimkolwiek długu, jeśli tak odbierasz to, co dla ciebie zrobiłem – potok słów spływa z jego ust, a kiedy kończy, rzuca brunetowi wyzywające spojrzenie. Ten odparowuje:

- Mnie i Almę zbliżyło do siebie piekło, w którym wspólnie żyliśmy. Teraz to zamknięty rozdział. Więc zamknij się i ty, jeżeli nadal masz zamiar mówić w czyimś imieniu, nie mając o niczym pojęcia.

- W takim razie, dlaczego...?

Kanda patrzy przez moment na niego z niezdecydowaną miną. Odwraca gwałtownie głowę, mrucząc zaledwie "hmph".

_Ponieważ jesteś niesamowity._

Widząc to, białowłosy najpierw nieznacznie się rozpromienia, a następnie wybucha śmiechem. Gdy dochodzi do siebie, wyraz jego twarzy ponownie poważnieje.

- Więc... masz zamiar mnie strzec?

Samuraj zerka na niego, wciąż nie odwracając głowy.

- Nawet cię zabiję, jeżeli będzie taka potrzeba.

- Och... dziękuję... – odpowiada Allen i wbrew przewidywaniom bruneta uśmiecha się delikatnie po raz kolejny. Tym bardziej wbrew jego przewidywaniom pochyla się i opiera głowę o klatkę piersiową ciemnowłosego. – Jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy w tak szczery sposób, to miłe uczucie...

_Tik-tok, tik-tok_

Zastyga w bezruchu, gdy czuje obejmujące go, silne ramiona. Nie potrafi zaprotestować. Są zdecydowane, odważne i dają przyjemne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, tak jak sam Kanda.

- Ani słowa. – Słyszy.

- Oczywiście – odpiera, czując, jak kąciki jego ust mimowolnie unoszą się ku górze. – W przeciwnym razie musiałbyś mnie zabić.

Wsuwa nos pomiędzy długie kosmyki atramentowych włosów. Przymyka powieki, wdychając łagodną woń kwiatów lotosu, która przyszła do niego wraz z ciepłym dotykiem.

_Tik-tok, tik-tok_

Kanda z trudem powstrzymuje się przed wydaniem z siebie choćby najcichszego przekleństwa. Przygląda się otaczającym ich roślinom. W trakcie rozmowy zdążył zauważyć, jak powracają do życia. Wystrzelają do góry, nabierają kolorów. Nawet zapach przestaje być irytujący. A w momencie, kiedy otoczył ramionami kiełka fasoli, nowe, młode pączki otworzyły się niemalże w tej samej sekundzie. Ta wiadomość od kwiatów jest niezaprzeczalnie dziwna. Zamyka oczy, próbując odgonić kłopotliwe myśli. Musi przyznać sam przed sobą, iż jest mu w tej pozycji zaskakująco przyjemnie i czuje, jak jego ciało powoli się rozluźnia.

Dlatego tak bardzo nie chce, aby to się skończyło. Chwila, która trwa i której przeznaczone jest przeminąć, już niedługo pozostanie tylko odległym, zakurzonym wspomnieniem. Tak samo stanie się w przypadku każdego żywego istnienia, jak on czy Allen. Obydwaj umrą, by przetrwać mogli inni, ci "zwyczajni", słabsi, niewskazani przez Boga, którzy być może nigdy nie dowiedzą się o bohaterskiej walce wybrańców.

Bicia ich serc, synchronizujących się teraz ze sobą jak para nakręcanych, zniszczonych zegarów, nagle umilkną. Uczucia przepływające przez wprawione w rezonans ciała znikną, rozproszą się w rozedrganym powietrzu. Nie pozostawią po sobie nic, choćby najdrobniejszego śladu dawnej obecności.

Wie, że drugi Egzorcysta czuje dokładnie to samo. On również boi się pustki, walczy i ucieka, nie chce obrócić się w nicość. Kanda zrobiłby wszystko, byleby tylko móc go przed nadchodzącym przeznaczeniem uchronić, jednak nie potrafi tego dokonać. Śmierć jest jedynym przeciwnikiem, którego nigdy nie zdoła zwyciężyć.

Podczas tej ulotnej chwili nareszcie mogą odpocząć, zachłannie nabrać w płuca życia, nacieszyć wzajemną bliskością, nic więcej. Opiera zatem podbródek o jasnowłosą głowę i pozwala opuścić jego usta przeciągłemu westchnieniu.

_Tik-tok, tik-tok_

Czas zdaje się zatrzymać.


End file.
